Shocking awakening
by Chiba Aina
Summary: Captain Hitsugaya awakening this time will not be ordinary. Hyourinmaru thoroughly crosswise does him, Ichigo and Renji to improve things, and made it to the top of the crown Matsumoto. What do all this Rukia? The story turns out. Sorry the bad english.
1. Chapter 1

Welcomed Seireitei is peacefully, a summer evening night. The light of the silvery full moon shined into the spacious room, and crawled with cheeky curiosity onto the futon laid on the floor. Hitsugaya Toushiro didn't find his place after all althaugh this was the coolest evening of the season. He toss and turn ceaselessly only. Gave it up finally, and turning onto his back, flat ones stretched his limbs winking one. That is would have stretched his limbs only if his hand gets not caught in some soft thing. He turned into stone because of the horror. His eyes opened wide as his hand took the road downwards feeling his way slowly. Realised established that he doesn't lie alone under the blanket, but a lady is puffing beside peacefully. His brain twirled excitedly searching for memories.

Who the hell levied already again together the evening? That into the good life gets into his room altogether, when he remembered him clearly, that sat in the office bending over the papers recently?

Big got himself to turn to the side difficultly. Required it his act wouldn't be a bar.

The memories attacked it studdenly. On all of them his viscera burned: the desire, the passion, the soft embraces, how it loved his partner. But flashed for him the consequences. All this two seconds turning. After yelled so big that they heard it certainly on Rukongai utmost part.

From outside a thud and quiet cursing were heard, but what Toushiro didn't sense of this. Startled, stared snatching at air onto his roommate, who drop on a manner suiting a woman snorts, and turn towards it sleepily.

„What is it necessary to shout? To sleep…" feel silent as a shining one is her purple iris promptly azure got tangled up with a pair of eyes. One person's glance is beautiful one like this, cold only.

Deep silence fell on the locality, Rukia scream shook the building then.

Again dull thud, and a swear was gaudier at the previous one onto the answer.

Lasted for some moments in order to calm down to Rukia, and discovered that there aren't dresses really on her at last finaly after she stopped the squeal. A back burns unpleasant, if it is a man's daughter springs out nakedly from under the blanket. It is the consequence of this usually that she clutches the object falling nearest to it to her chest automatically. Well, this blanket was under what Toushiro skulked naturally likewise in bithrday suit in this case.

The young captain of the 10. squad responded to his fortunately more quickly, than Rukia. What cultured men aren't showing in front of anybody covered that certain body part of his clutching his pillow to his chest. The girl saw the essence even so. With a red head, quacked, on an accuser showed to Toushiro:

„Ho… ho… how the captain gets into my room?" stuttered taking a fistful of her blanket convulsively.

„What is it that your room?" grumbled Hitsugaya, was willing to look round however finally established it calmly then. „This not my room."

Rukia with a gloomy face towards the door was prodding with her head.

„I'm glad that we cleared it up, Hitsugaya captain. I ask it now, let him leave before I call the guards."

„I would be going with pleasure if those damned dresses would turn up." Toushiro was toss and turn, but the shihakushou found it nowhere. The haori is not only yet.

„It interests me a drop. May be going so even." The girl was annoyed.

„Let me be a walking on Seireitei is afraid troughout so? Oh, it not anymore! One treads neither I move from here without dresses. Everybody, won't guffaw at me."

„All right. I get dressed then, and I produce his dresses. He may not stay after all here."

Pulled one on the blanket, and her cupboard was walking. Though not exactly the sight on which she counted received it. On the hangers since her usual unifoms snow-white haories it lined up. Their back with the six number.

„That… Byakuya's room!" shouted it, bringing the slap with this Hitsugaya. „We have to disappear from here now yet!"

„Take it easy" the boy hushed her. „The brother may not find us. To went Karakura… uhm… in a private matter. He will be distance until a week."

„How...?"

„It said it on last assembly." Toushiro shrugged a shoulder. To relate that there is a woman int he thing in his intention not stood already, but this would have interested the girl presumably the little.

Rukia closed the wardrobe door, leant against it, slid resignedly onto the floor then.

„I knew about the fact that this won't be my day. What are we going to do? We may not lounge around in the house so. Altogether, how this occurred?" buried her face in her hand.

The evening occurred to her by the time she said the questions. Her eyes dessert-plate greatness, called out angrily then:

„Shirayuki!"

Rukia, even an enraged wild boar sprang up, and got underway towards her sword, which rested beside the door. Snatched it up, held her arm out, napped son of a bitch, and summons the woman.

The called winked at her master timidly.

„Yeah?" squeaked entirely onto small one shrinking.

„What did you do? How you remembered to direct me? Dd you lose its mind totally?"

Toushiro selected a much more stylish manner in order for Hyourinmaru to be allowed to have some homely words, sure only alone.

„I believed it at this you are more reasonable. I question which one are the maturer one sincerely sometimes. Big one I was disappointed in you."

The zanpaktou was relieved very much. Believed it, Toushiro will bellow at him, but wasn't so.

„Onto anything I swear that it is deceitful Hyourinmaru compelled. Wasn't reversed for me in the head…" Shirayuki tried to save her skin meanwhile.

„You're lying! Two men are needed for the such actions."

„All right. I love him. Now from this is it any better?" hanged her head.

„I see. Like this already all clear. Already only you tells me, how we have the dresses where?" grumbled settling down slightly Rukia.

„It was in such a way that we got rid meanwhile going from them." zanpaktou mumbled it wringing her hand.

Rukia started having misgivings.

„This after all, what do you mean?" one raised one eyebrows.

„Well, it will be outside somewhere. I think in pieces…

„What?"

Oh, it is enough bad without one of the squad's members coming across it accidentaly. They will really be then only in touble. Rukia threw it to the ghost in order to draw back yet, because onto a life enough are from her, let the sorrowful girl to return into inner world then.

Toushiro quizzed the ice dragon always yet:

„Says for what the hell you made it? What was it necessary to land in it, why if you wanted to be together?"

„I love Sode no Shirayuki. They may be left so together, if their hosts have a crush on each other, only if two zanpaktou like each oder."

„Clear" the captain nodded and to be appeased showed, but this was the silence before the storm only. He blasts after all these. „I don't care what you feel how! You are an irresponsible one, an idiot! Did you deffend yourselves at least?"

„How should I know?"

Toushiro was freaked out finally.

„You idiot! What there is, if Rukia is pregnant is left over?"

He managed to reach this in the shouting. Rukia jerked into the reality.

„What?"

He arose nervously his harassor. Rukia stopped up his mouth quickly however, and her head towards the door was prodding. From outside him noise and a talk made a step was heard. They didn't dare to take a breath.

They are over. They got caught.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo and Renji in the evening was well looking at the bottom of the cup, and two of them in the orange-haired one was sober. Renji tried to explain to the deputy the hierarchy in Seireitei. Rukia is their dispute heard in a while, occasionally interrupted speaking, impulse and then got up and left them.

The lieutenant literally dropped to Ichigo when he explained that he was certainly superior to rank as captain-level strength. The outcome of the fight was not in doubt. Kurosaki sent his opponent to the floor. Only then did he realize that she is no longer with them.  
>- Get down me? - Had blown the redhead.<p>

- Say, you're not missing something?

The lieutenant growled nervously, but not before a huge hiccups:

- Why? Should I?

Ichigo frowned at him and was willing to climb down it.

- Rukia gone, you idiot!

- Now that you mention it ...

- You have to look for - Ichigo popped up.

- You may have just gone to bed.

- What for?

- To sleep, shit-faced!

The orange-haired shook his head.

- I asked him not to accompany any home, but he answered anything but sleepy.

- Well, you say smartass, you think, where is it?

Ichigo shrugged.

- I have no idea. Look, if you had trouble.

Kurosaki has not left it at that. Renji grabbed and pulled behind, swept out into the night. So it was that two staunch Shinigami, combed the sixth- squad, beaten everyone to the most beautiful dream. It is no wonder if the parents praised ornate indicators of tired and angry soldiers.

- Are you sure that we come here, Renji? - Ichigo didn't have such a good idea to search when an hour later, stopped at the Kuchiki residence before.

- What fear? Don't be shit-scared.

- I'm not shit-scared! - Snapped the orange hair. - Only Byakuya bodyguard of news I've heard.

- His ninjas think? - Renji rolled his eyes, then cut the back mate. - Dude all. Otherwise, I don't see one now, so free of course.

Ichigo's arm grabbed and dragged down the corridor began.

- Where the hell are you taking?

- This is Rukia's room - it was a door. - After you.

- Of course, I put me first. You forget. Go you!

- You know what? At a time.

Ichigo to himself to regain neither he had time, it has already found himself on Rukia's room. Clenching his eyes, and almost expected to fly, when a hard object, or perhaps the girl's leg, but nothing happened. Carefully, he opened one eye and then the other, but he wished he hadn't. The stomach literally turned over to the front sight unfolds.

The room wasn't very spacious, but the furniture in it comfortably found enough, which were overall taste - it is not the walls. The wallpaper color doesn't seem too much covered with drawings. In addition, the women, all of them by yourself. The first shock I was able to establish that Rukia bed untouched.

- Okay, now where?

Renji pretended he really break his head.

- We walk through the hallway and look in every room - finally proposed

- That was to relaise it?

- Because you have had it in your head, huh?

Ichigo didn't say this with nothing but grumbling followed him. Was looking grimly on the fly. It is not thought that such a beautiful place grew up Byakuya. At first glance doesn't seem that there was a children's room to the master. I was so occupied by the sight that he ran straight into the lieutenant came to a halt.

- What the hell are you doing! - howler him.

Renji silent and trembling hand pointed at the floor. Ichigo shaking head around and then spectacularly opened his mouth.

- Renji! Are you thinking what I?

- Rukia! - Renji yelled as large, the fact remains that the dead have been awakened. - What kind of beast capable of such a thing!

The lieutenant's eyes welled with tears, his knees and picked up a lot more clothes. Ichigo's luck, or neither fell off so much. Took a closer look at the evidence, then tapped Renji's shoulders.

- What is it? Can not you see grieve?

Ichigo rolled his eyes and talking to people with disabilities as outlined in the facts:

- This is not Rukia's.

Renji blinked at him blankly. Sure would be a girl's dress. The smell is look like Rukia.

Seeing that it doesn't sparkle in the eyes of the Shinigami of the smallest spark of intellect nor Ichi waved in front of the shihakushou. After the lieutenant had seen better days take a look at the clothes finally noticed the fabric embroidered daffodil.

- You, Ichigo. This is very familiar to me. But how?

- This is the 10th team symbol. Ring any bells?

Renji pupils dilated with terror. This was too much for him.

- My God! Was too Matsumoto! - Shouted the boy, the first person who thought his name.

This cap is - Ichigo thought, but I tried to outline his companion, whom he reminded of the dress size, and a piece of white fabric, which is caught up in black.

- This is not Rangiku's uniform. The dress is who is not greatly increased. This white substance is from haori might come from. Who do you think has the lowest 10th squad, and is wearing haori?

Pause effect. Renji frantically racked his mind blurred with drink and exclaimed triumphantly:

- Takezoe!

Ichigo slapped his forehead. Finally, blown to calming.

- Listen to me! Instead guess at, mark or a dress for her master, or Rangikut. Okay?

- Good - Renji growled. - A long-time annoy Takezoe you already had.

The orange-haired sigh of resignation, then the hard drunk lieutenant went to the corner of 10th squad to turn surplus.

Rukia, in spite of a tight situation, I could hardly subdue rising laughter. The young captain but broke out of the water. After the distraction of the building were gone, she broke out in loud laughter, especially when he saw Toushirou expression.

- This is not funny - he growled. - If these idiots speak from Matsumoto, then only a matter of time, and we have so many.

- It's better than when we opened. Interestingly heads had been cut - laugh Rukia, as she thought about it, and suddenly frowned. - Now what? Are you sure they took the uniform.

Anxiously leaned back on her pillow, almost forgetting about the captain. Hitsugaya shrugged.

- We will wait until all becomes very quiet. Then I'll borrow one of your brother's haori and go back to my squad.

- Good idea. Yet fee. But in the meantime, what do you intend to do?

- I'm staying. What do you think?

- I do not mean ... - Rukia muttered. - I remember everything that happened and I did not, it appeared that the captain is the first woman.

Toushirou raised an eyebrow.

- If so it would be nothing you can do your business.

Rukia blushed, and then attempted to cover up embarrassment turned and stared at the moon.

- Excuse me. It is not the private life or affairs of a woman, are just interested would have happened had Hyourinmaru how their actions.

- In full - he said suddenly. - What makes you think that I took part in his little game?

This is very bad her. When the memories return to reality was horrified, but when I think about, he felt that not only wanted to Shirayuki a gentle touch, but her himself. Hitsugaya was an experienced lover, full of passion. I liked him a white-haired Shinigami, and this time without the intervention of Shirayuki wanted him to spend the night. She wanted to know that the captain felt the same way, co-existence over and finds it attractive to him. But his words made clear that it is not.

A tear away at her eyes. Toushirou timidly bent over.

- What is wrong with you?

- Nothing - Rukia sat up.

The captain didn't leave it at that.

- I would like to know what hurt - relent.

Rukia reluctantly took it himself to perform say:

- For the first time I felt a real woman.

- No wonder such a bust - he ran his mouth off Toushirou. Wanted to resolve the tension, but reached the opposite.

Burst into tears to Rukia. The captain panicked. Why can't captured in the mouth? It is not enough to lay down on the girl, who even Kuchiki, were even cry. When it comes to Byakuya's ear, he was definitely a bell.

Desperately trying to reassure him but whatever he said or did, only with worse things. Impulse, forgetting about their situation and knees, and gently drew Rukia his chest.

She hadn't only forgotten to cry, but also to breathe. Was good for the strong arms embrace, but at the same time it was embarrassing.

Toushirou in an unprecedented awakening feelings, but he lived one more. He didn't want to see her tears. The tears, which his words have caused. Inside, his heart felt that this is different than the feeling of belonging, a sense of what women have. But I don't know what it is.

- Captain ... say what?

Rukia awakened a question that made it out of the temporary dress. He looked down, her face a deep red color and it certainly seemed justified. Toushirou smirked maliciously. Immensely enjoyed the situation, and immediately began badinage:

- A blanket of such an accident doesn't occur.

Rukia could only gaggle. Shocked indignation only added that the boy pulled her to the bed.

- How do you skin on his face ...?

- If you do not want your body all night staring at, you can climb on me - Toushirou patted the blanket.

- I can't do? - Outraged the girl.

- You know, but you'll freeze.

Emphasis on the words of the soul's energy to some degree even in the cold room. Rukia shuddered, knowing nothing of the geg.

- Okay - nodded. - But no touch, Captain!

- Of courseee - offered by the word deliberately.

Rukia pretended he didn't even hear it. Quickly gulped the thin fabric, and slip on by itself. One's head banged on the floor.

- Ouch! Where is ...? Oh, No! Immediately back please!

Hitsugaya shook his head and slashing himself under the pillow.

- There, on the other - pointing at the "pillow".

- I will not do under my head. He hid for what it is!

Toushirou couldn't stand without a grin. The room even more cool air. Rukia, and even more furious:

- So you did it?

Hitsugaya had stopped laughing and pulled her head in his chest.

- I hope this is a pillow with.

Rukia complexion increasingly resembled those of a tomato.

- Do you see Master, I knew that the girl you like - Hyourinmaru growled.

- You just shut up! - Howler his master. - If I get back in the squad, I swear I'll get a punishment that he never forget.

Hyourinmaru is silent, as if they have cut his throat. The captain, although he understood that it is not simply attracted to Rukia but love. But I didn't want to connect the ice dragon's nose.

- I did not mean to offend - Toushirou said the apology. - The shape is perfect as is.

Rukia looked at him.

- I know it wasn't intentional. Apology accepted, sir.

- I think you can omit the formalities, Hitsugaya shrugged.

Rukia blinked up at him shocked:

- We are in a relationship that?

Toushirou smiled and rolled her over and kissed the lips of a fine.

- I think so. Anyway it all night anyway, we enjoyed each other's company to be.

- Oh, Captain! - Rukia tried to protest, but attempts proved fruitless.

Hitsugaya kissed her again, his hand caressing the shoulders, and palms in the small but shapely breasts slipped. Rukia rising moan left her throat a result of the touch and shining eyes lifted counterpart.

- Why are you doing this?

- I like you. More than anyone else in the world - came the reply.

**WARNING! Adult content. And if you did not fill it the 18 ages, do not continue then. **

Rukia blushed violently. Toushirou's reaction to the girl I liked, especially after what happened. His lips followed the path of the hand with a soft skin. Kiss her through escorted groans. The silver moon is hiding behind a cloud fragments embarrassment.

Ichigo and Renji aren't being passed silently through the 10th squad to turn surplus. This was the reason that Renji is still in mourning clothes heap, and Takezoe cursing his name. Ichigo had long since given up that lay mate.

- Tell me where is Toushirou's apartment? - Asked, pausing at the gate of one ORTOLI.

- Captain Hitsugaya do you think? - He asked the Shinigami shocked because no one first name his master.

- No. The Pope thought. Sure that he is!

The shocked guard who offered his arm in one direction.

- Go along this road, then turn off right at the end, and there is the second building. You can not mix because it is directly in front of a park.

- Thanks - Ichi nodded, but still asked me where to find Matsumoto, abstained when the captain is not at home.

- The lieutenant accommodation directly next to the captain.

This also thanked Ichigo and Renji would have asked before, Where dwell the seventh officer, quickly take him out harvesting the brain blinding guards.

The orange-haired little boy he found after a search destination. Renji blinked nervously behind him while he was split it almost door to the house of Toushirou. The great pounding had its results. The door opened, but Rangiku's apartment, and her sleepy head at the door.

- What the devil make a noise in the middle of the night?

Ichi immediately ran across her, and he explained the disappearance of Rukia, and the history of clothing. The lieutenant immediately gone to sleep from him eyes when she saw the haori seen better days and the uniforms.

- Wait a minute! Immediately get dressed and head to the sixth squad.

- What for? - The deputy blinked Shinigami.

- Because you always need to go back to the crime scene, so as to roll up the strings - patiently explained Rangiku while she invite guys, then rushed off to get dressed.

They didn't have long to wait. She was ready relatively quickly, although the scarf had to rush because they aren't without see, even at night.

- So you found it in the clothes? - Rangiku walked around the site, and carefully examined each piece of clothing, every little clue.

- Yes - Ichigo nodded. - It is turning our heads, They enter each room to see, if we can find additional clues.

- I have this beginning, not rush me - she had her hands on his hips and sighed. - So this is now taken up. He also sees the end of the corridor ...

In mid-sentence and stopped listening. One of the rooms from unmistakable voices. Following the source of the noise started, and then went to her.

Toushirou and Rukia has started getting into the things. She sat in the captain's hips riding posture. Her head thrown back, while wild-dictated pace. His lips left groans increased, supported by his lover's chest with his hands.

Toushirou is hurriedly took a breath and tried to restrain himself longer. His hands held her waist, at least it is able to control his movements, but to no avail. Rukia screamed, her body arched semi-sweat tension, and the captain didn't take it anymore. The body has pent-up tension is dissolved and the frail, trembling girl at a time over the top.

Rangiku chose this moment look in.

Toushirou and Rukia it took a while to realized that they are exposed.

The shock from all five of them just stared at each other, and Rangiku appeared in the hands of the camera, and flash blinding light filled the room for a moment.

- Matsumoto! - Hitsugaya shouted himself and immediately pulled the sheets themselves, but by then the lieutenant was a place to cool.

Renji and Ichigo was still staring at the staggered, then lieutenant of the red and began to cry, "I did not think this of you, Rukia!" Cry he left the company.

- It's nice to say – growl to Ichigo. – Snap of me, go to bed with shorty? I'm disappointed in you.

He didn't run away just turned and walked away. Rukia looked sadly after him. I had no idea that the guy loves her so much. But the heart is more choice, and can do nothing about it. Anyway Ichigo man, he's god of death. Do not match.

Toushirou is worried, but because of the image. If it appears in the magazine ...

Matsumoto thanks to the following number is brought down in the article, and the entire Seireitei talked about them, but they didn't care. Byakuya has the blessing of their relationship, and not exceptionally furious with them. (But Ichigo was beaten to death for sure). However, the personal bodyguards have received theirs, because a lot of people have left the estate to stroll when not at home.

- You, Kayo. He finished lucky that we didn't say to him that he watched the whole show - said one of the guards, whose head adorned with an ice bag. Along with six fellow was lying in the hospital wing.

- You can't get away with that much - he murmured a companion bandaged from head to toe. He just described in more detail with Senbonsakura.

Ukitake from that day, always picking something Hitsugaya. Have you since that sometimes gave him a condom instead of sweets. In public. The larger are only from Unohana humiliation suffered when she held her sex education is one of the captains' meeting occasion.

Ichigo shun them much from that day, but this is not an option for the lovers apart.

Five decades spent together before they married. And the tenth squad soon children's sound was loud.


End file.
